


Open Houses and Hearts

by commanderlurker (honeybee592)



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, Forced Orgasm, Nipple Play, Vaginal Fisting, butch oc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybee592/pseuds/commanderlurker
Summary: Isabela makes full use of the key to Hawke's mansion.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [worstcommander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstcommander/gifts).



> Huge thank you to delazeur for beta reading :)

Isabela slipped into the Hawke estate via the underground passageway with her new fancy key. No more fumbling around in the gloom breaking lock picks. That was Hawke’s argument, anyway. “My home is your home.” Or something. At least she hadn’t given her a key to the front door. The kitchen was quiet this time of night. No nosey Bodhan in the hall either. Firelight crackled from the door to Hawke’s study. Isabela grinned, pleased she’d got her timing right, and darted across the hall. Hawke sat on a dining chair, not one of those big plush ones with the fancy carved arms, right close to the fire. Poor thing must be feeling the cold. She looked… sad as she sat there, book loosely held in one hand. She also wore very little. Just her silk robe. It rode scandalously high, showing ample muscled thigh. No wonder she was cold and sad. Isabela would see what she could do about that. The sad anyway. The cold would take care of itself. She licked her lips and stepped into the doorway.

“You’re not wearing any pants,” she said, sauntering in.

Hawke looked up, going from startled to pleased. “Neither are you.”

Isabela conceded the point. She nodded at Hawke’s lap. “This seat taken?”

Hawke smiled and spread her legs, the robe slipping open just enough to reveal more gorgeous skin. She slid onto Hawke’s lap, looking down at her as she wrapped her hands around the back of her neck. “You might be tall, but it’s all in your legs, big girl. When I sit like this, you have to look up. I _like_ that.”

Hawke dropped her book on the ground and settled her hands on Isabela’s hips. “Thing about you sitting here is once my neck gets sore from staring into your _beautiful, soulful_ eyes, I get to stare at these.” She leaned forward and took the laces on Isabela’s tunic between her teeth, teasing them loose.

Ah, yes. This was why Isabela liked Hawke so much. Didn’t question the hours she kept. Just got straight to the point. Woman after her own heart. She tightened her hold on the back of Hawke’s neck, running one hand over the spiky stubble of Hawke’s hair. She had to hand it to Hawke, the woman had a surprisingly dexterous mouth. She cocked her head to the side, watching as Hawke tugged at the laces, revealing even more of Isabela’s cleavage. She sucked in a breath as Hawke kissed her breast, nosing her way in further. Hawke circled her nipple with the tip of her tongue before sealing her lips around it. She sucked and flicked and Isabela arched her back, pressing her breast further into Hawke’s face. Her cunt pulsed, squeezing down nothing but her damp underthings.

Hawke let go and tilted her head back, grinning at Isabela. The cold rushed in and perked up her nipple even more.

“I’ve got two of them, you know,” Isabela said. She shifted, brushing her still-covered breast against Hawke’s cheek.

“Yes, Captain.” Hawke licked a stripe along Isabela’s breast then set to work freeing it from the confines of her tunic. She took her damn time over it, too, but Isabela was hardly in a position to complain. She relished the teasing, the soft kisses and occasional pinched bite. She held back the groan when her second nipple, dark and hard was finally free. No need to let Hawke think she had the upper hand so quickly, but the truth of the matter was, watching Hawke suck and flick at Isabela’s nipples was one of the most erotic feelings in the world. All of Hawke’s hard edges smoothed over when she played with Isabela’s breasts. Isabela found that adorably endearing, that one so big and strong could go weak at the knees at such a sight. She’d been on her knees, too, while Isabela stood, her face buried between those breasts. Tonight though, she sat, hands roving up and down Isabela’s back, squeezing her arse as she kissed.

The building heat in her cunt made her restless though, so she pulled back, smirking at Hawke’s disappointment. She stood, brought one leg over so she had Hawke’s thick thigh between her legs, tugged her knickers to the side, and sat back down. The slick smeared on Hawke’s skin. Much better.

Isabela put her hands back behind Hawke’s neck, thumbs along her jaw, tilting her head up so she had to look up. Her pupils were blown, mouth hanging open.

“Well, back to it,” Isabela said. She pulled Hawke’s face back to her breasts and started grinding against Hawke’s thigh.

Hawke wasted no time, groaning as she sucked Isabela’s nipple again. Hawke’s hands found their way to Isabela’s hips, hiking up what little there was of her tunic, and dug her fingers into Isabela’s skin. Her blunt fingernails didn’t hurt, but her grip was sure.

Isabela fucked Hawke’s thigh, slowly at first, revelling in the slide, the friction against her clit, the pull of her bunched-up knickers as they tugged further and further up her arse. She sped up though, couldn’t help herself, not with the way Hawke sucked and licked and groaned and kneaded. When she came, she held Hawke’s head in place, shuddering as she rode the waves until her nipples ached and her cunt burned. Then she pulled back, all doe-eyed, she knew, and smiled down at Hawke.

“Lovely,” she said.

“Lovely? That’s all I get for giving you my best tongue work?” Hawke grinned though, not offended in the slightest.

“The night’s still young, _big girl_.”

In an instant Hawke’s soft wonder was replaced by the Hawke that aroused and terrified Isabela all at the same time. Her grin had teeth, eyes sharp, and she stood, lifting Isabela with ease. Isabela hooked her legs around Hawke’s waist, her tunic still loose, tits swinging about. Hawke ignored them--somehow--to stare up at Isabela.

“Where does my captain wish to go?” she asked.

Isabela stooped the best she could and kissed Hawke, tongue sliding along her lips. She leant back and teased Hawke’s robe open, revealing her breasts.

“Well, since I’ve taken what I want from you, it would only be polite if I gave something back, hmm?” She grinned. “Upstairs. Now.”

Hawke set off, kissing Isabela as she stalked through the house. The silk of her robe brushed Isabela’s skin, the lightness a soft contrast to the deep, bruising kisses from Hawke. They bounced up the stairs, pausing only at the bedroom door. Hawke held onto Isabela with one arm while she worked the door open with her other hand. Then they were in and Isabela went arse over tits as Hawke threw her onto the bed. Hawke grinned and all but ripped off her robe. Isabela let her eyes wander of the expanse of Hawke’s body. Her broad shoulders and muscled arms, full breasts and thick torso, wide hips (good for childbearing, but better for fighting), a wild triangle of hair and then those legs. Maker those legs went on forever. Isabela wanted to bury herself between them.

“Like what you see?” Hawke asked. She crawled onto the bed, up the length of Isabela’s body.

“You always say that,” Isabela replied. Before Hawke could pin her, she rolled out from under her and came to a graceful stand. “I’m not even naked yet!”

Hawke flopped on her side, head propped up on one arm. “Go on then. You said the night was young.”

“Oh, I have plans for you.” Isabela pulled her tunic off, then her underwear, finally her bandana. She had to sit to pull her boots off but Hawke helped. Or, rather, she distracted Isabela with kisses down her spine and fingers on her belly, making the whole process take much longer than it should have.

Before Isabela let herself be pulled into Hawke’s embrace, she went and grabbed a few supplies. A couple of towels from Hawke’s massive bathroom and a big bottle of oil that Hawke kept on hand for just this purpose. Hawke’s eyes went wide before she looked up at Isabela, open mouthed.

Isabela grinned and crawled onto the bed. “I said the night was young, didn’t I?”

Hawke nodded dumbly and Isabela laughed. Honestly, who’d’ve thought Hawke--brash, bold, quick with her tongue--could be left speechless?

“Go on, get comfortable,” Isabela said.

Hawke wiggled into place, legs bent and wide open. She grinned as she slipped her fingers between her legs, through her already wet folds.

Isabela tutted as she settled into place, kneeling between Hawke’s legs. “You’re starting without me,” she chided. She pulled Hawke’s hand away and leaned in to suck the juice from her fingers, tart and sharp. “Remember to tell me if it gets too much.”

Hawke nodded. She gave one last wiggle and a long, deep breath. “I’m ready,” she whispered.

Isabela poured oil over her fingers then massaged Hawke’s folds and clit, building her up, teasing at her cunt’s entrance before finally slipping her first finger in. Warm and inviting, as always. That was Hawke all over, really, letting Isabela into her home, her bed, her heart, her sweet, wet cunt, all without question. But one was nothing. Her second finger went in easily. Hawke sighed and eased her legs wider. Isabela stroked, slow and lazy, just letting Hawke get used to the feeling, letting the pleasure build. She brushed her fingers over Hawke’s ridges, smiling at Hawke’s gasping groan, the way her legs twitched.

Two fingers went to three, curled and slick. Hawke’s gasping twitch settled into a rolling moan, hips undulating, writhing. Isabela kept her there for a long time, just stroking and humming to herself. She tickled Hawke’s clit, drew her free fingers though the hair between her legs, and pressed against her thigh, opening her up further. She played with herself a while, too, fingering herself. Would be rude to come while her own hand was in Hawke though, so she pulled her fingers out of herself and presented them to Hawke. Hawke’s mouth welcomed Isabela with the same wet heat as her cunt, tongue wrapping around and sucking before her head dropped back against the pillow.

Sliding the pinkie in was fun. If she’d done the work on the first three--which she had--then the fourth would slip in, stretching with an ache. Ahh, yes. Once she was settled, Isabela rested her thumb against Hawke’s clit, pressing ever so slightly. Hawke groaned, fingers clawing at the sheets, head tilted back exposing her long neck. Without moving her hand, Isabela leaned forward and reached out with her free hand. She closed her thumb and forefinger around Hawke’s nipple and rolled it. Hawke bucked and cursed but Isabela didn’t let go. She waited for Hawke to open her eyes, to look at her, blown and desperate.

“ _More_ ,” Hawke whispered.

Isabela rolled the nipple again. Hawke sank into the bed, completely at ease. At least until Isabela let go and took her other nipple and twisted, ever so slightly. Hawke panted and convulsed around Isabela’s hand, cunt pulsing. Isabela let Hawke ride out her orgasm, then pressed her thumb down harder on her clit, twisting her nipple the other way, making Hawke wail and come again. And again, until she was on the verge of tears.

“Sweet thing,” she cooed. Hawke batted Isabela’s arm, so she let go of Hawke’s nipple and threaded her fingers though Hawke’s. “You ready for more?”

Hawke nodded, lips moving though Isabela couldn’t hear what she mumbled. She didn’t curl her thumb in immediately, choosing instead to stretch and stroke Hawke. She watched, marvelling at Hawke’s expression, the way her face twisted in ecstasy, eyes screwed closed.

Once she was content, she let go of Hawke’s hand and pressed her own against Hawke’s groin. She tucked in her thumb, poured more oil over her hand and wrist, and started to twist, slowly, corkscrewing her hand deeper and deeper into Hawke. When she met resistance, Isabela paused. She eased back, not fully retreating, and waited. Hawke’s chest rose and fell in long, measured breathes with a gasping whine, fingers back to gripping the sheets, stomach undulating. Isabela grinned, wicked, and poured a stream of oil into Hawke’s bellybutton, down through her hair and onto her pussy. Hawke gasping laugh turned into a long groan as Isabela pushed her hand further in. She didn’t stop this time. Hawke’s cunt swallowed her, her fingers curling to a ball until her entire fist rested inside Hawke.

“There we go, big girl.” Isabela smoothed her free hand down Hawke’s thigh, leaving a trail of goose bumps in her wake.

Hawke shuddered. Every breath came in a rumbling moan, her cunt hot and possessive around Isabela’s hand. Strangely, when they were like this, Isabela felt like she was Hawke’s, rather than Hawke being hers. Hawke claimed her, made Isabela hers. Isabela may be in Hawke’s house, in her cunt, but Hawke held her heart. No hot, searing kisses, no sting of pulled hair, no grazing teeth now. Just a slow, tender ache that bloomed and burst. A thousand sunsets and a thousand sunrises. To have such a woman open up before her, that made Isabela’s heart go all funny, as well as her cunt. She gave into temptation and slipped a couple of fingers inside herself and rode the same steady rhythm as Hawke, then pressed her sticky fingers against Hawke’s thigh.

“You, Isabela, I want to… with you… and me…” Hawke mumbling gibberish was nothing new. Par for the course, really. Isabela knew what it was like to be in Hawke’s position, knew just how odd a sensation it was to have her mind and body merge and part, float and mingle. She glanced at Hawke’s hand fisted in the sheet and shuddered with the thought of changing positions, of Isabela taking that wide, strong hand into her own body. “I need… you…”

Isabela turned her hand ever so slightly, grazing her knuckles along the walls of Hawke’s cunt, and Hawke wailed.

This. This was the moment when Hawke took control from Isabela, her cunt clamping down so hard around Isabela’s wrist that she couldn’t move, wouldn’t want to move, even if she could. Isabela moaned at Hawke’s strength, her own cunt squeezing down on nothing. She blinked away her growing pleasure to concentrate on the woman laid bare before her. She thumbed Hawke’s clit, making her come again in jerks and twists. She kept going, rubbing and pressing relentlessly until Hawke’s moans turned into jagged cries that made her ease back, let go. She stroked Hawke’s belly, cooing to her, bringing her back down. 

Once Hawke’s shuddering and slowed and her cunt had released its grip on Isabela’s wrist, Isabela took her time slipping out, humming as she went. She flexed her fingers when they were finally free, letting the oily come run and drip down her wrist.

“Isabela,” Hawke moaned. “My goddess. Come here.”

Isabela looked towards Hawke, her eyes peeking out from under her arm draped over her blotched face, shy grin making her look cheeky and young in equal measure. She quickly wiped her hand on the towel and crawled up Hawke’s side. Hawke held her arm out and Isabela nestled down, head on shoulder.

“You’re too good to me,” Hawke said.

Isabela laughed a sigh. “You’ve been looking awfully broody lately. Even worse than Fenris. I just thought you could do with a distraction. Something to really curl your toes. Did it work?”

Hawke’s turn to laugh this time. “You’ll be the death of me, Isabela. Stay?”

Isabela couldn’t dream of going anywhere else.


End file.
